


Pire date

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [589]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München, Fluff, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Season 2001/2002, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Stefan et Oliver sont à la fois coéquipiers, mais aussi dans cette certaine situation, rivaux.
Relationships: Niko Kovač & Robert Kovač, Stefan Effenberg/Niko Kovač/Oliver Kahn
Series: FootballShot [589]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Pire date

Pire date

  
Stefan ne pensait pas que ce genre de choses arriverait aussi rapidement. La saison n'a pas encore commencer qu'Oliver a jeté son dévolu sur une nouvelle recrue, et malheureusement pour lui, c'est aussi sur celui qu'il apprécie énormément. Stefan est le capitaine du Bayern, et heureux vainqueur de la Ligue des Champions deux mois plus tôt avec cette même équipe, alors il a de grandes responsabilités sur ses épaules, dont celle de ne pas tomber amoureux de son nouveau coéquipier au milieu de terrain. Oliver a au moins la chance d'été gardien et de pouvoir mater le joli fessier de Niko. Stefan est jaloux d'Oli alors que, clairement, Niko a le choix d'une, de sa sexualité, de deux, s'il le veut, de l'un d'eux.

  
Niko finit par se retrouver entre eux deux, Stefan aimerait pouvoir éloigner Oliver pour récupérer le cœur du plus jeune, mais ça semble être compliqué, le bras du gardien est déjà autour des épaules de leur nouvelle recrue. Ottmar ne va pas rire longtemps et va les défoncer s'il les voit en train de draguer le plus jeune. De toutes façons, ce n'est pas comme si c'était rare à Munich, Giovane est à deux doigts d'acheter une bague pour Bixente.

  
Stefan décroche son rendez-vous avec Niko, c'est la plus belle victoire de la pré-saison, enfin, c'est encore plus beau vu qu'ils viennent de gagner la coupe des clubs. Niko avait l'air tellement heureux de gagner ce match, Stefan était obligé de lui demander un rendez-vous. Il a une mauvaise surprise en voyant Oliver débarquer quelques minutes après lui. Le gamin n'a pas intérêt à avoir fait ce qu'il croit... Ils se retrouvent à manger à quatre, Robert les rejoignant par la même occasion. Rendez-vous ? Plutôt un supplice pour Oliver et lui de devoir ravaler leur fierté, c'est un échec cuisant, ils n'ont pas dragué de la bonne manière...

  
Fin


End file.
